Snow Filled Night
by Lluki
Summary: Yoreki Week Prompt 1- Snow. Gareki wanders the quiet night town pondering his feelings for a certain golden haired idiot after a mission. Light Fluff. Implied Yogi X Gareki.


note: I wrote this back during Yoreki Week, and finally decided to put this stuff on this account. This was Day 1 of Yoreki Week, with the prompt of Snow. I went back through and corrected some of my typos and spelling errors before putting here, so hopefully I caught them all! I plan to add some more of my Yoreki Week submissions up when I have free time, as well as a few of the other fanfictions that I have been secretly working on. (I have the habit of writing fanfictions and then never posting them anywhere, so hopefully I can change this in the future) I am still just a beginner writer of fanfictions, so I apologize if it is not fantastic!

* * *

He hated the cold, making him add extra layers to his usual getup, slowing him down as we walked the streets at night. Not that he was supposed to. Gareki was well aware that he should be back on the ship sleeping, but he had too much on his mind. Those stupid sheep were probably letting everyone know that he was missing by now, and that thought alone had Gareki moving slightly faster through the dark alleyways of the city.

As he walked, his thoughts returned to his current problem, that being a certain obnoxious and annoying, not to mention childish comrade from the ship. In fact, all of Gareki's problems could be sourced back to him. Yogi, with his stupid antics and childish disposition, always shoving stupid thoughts into his face, smiling his idiotic grin. It pissed Gareki off. But it also made him uncomfortable, leaving a fluttering and overwhelming feeling in his stomach that Gareki just didn't know how to deal with. Which all just leads back to his current problem.

Yesterday had been Valentine's Day. A day that Gareki had never cared much for, with all the couples trying to buy each other's affections with chocolate and flowers. But Gareki had still expected something from Yogi, seeing as the other had professed his love to him on multiple occasions. While it was true that most of the day had been spent on a mission, Gareki did not fail to notice that everyone seemed to be walking around with new gifts. Nyanperona gifts. Gareki had even seen Akari-sensei walking with a Nyanperona watch. All of these gifts were undoubtly from Yogi, and yet Gareki hadn't received a thing. Though he pretended not to notice, Gareki had intentionally stayed up pretending to read in his room long after Nai went to sleep. And still nothing. Gareki had felt so stupid for waiting for something, anything from Yogi, and even stupider for having left Yogi a small gift that morning, that Gareki left the ship in a rage with only a coat on his back, finding himself in his current predicament.

The wind blew strongly around him in the alleyway, and Gareki cursed under his breath as he looked up to see that snow had begun to fall. While many would have thought the snow to be pretty, Gareki cursed his luck for being stuck out in the cold at 2:00am. Valentine's Day had been over for a while, yet Gareki's anger just kept boiling along with a small feeling of sadness that he forced down and pretended that he didn't notice. There was no way he was sad about not receiving a stupid gift from Yogi. He was simply mad that everyone else got something, even if they were all Nyanperona related. And in his book, Nyanperona was nearly as stupid as the cold was. And he hated the cold.

Leaving the alley he was currently in, Gareki entered the city's park and sat down on a cold and lonely looking bench. At the rate his thoughts were going, Gareki would be here until morning. He knew that he needed to cool off before seeing Yogi's face again.

Gareki didn't know how long he sat there stirring over his emotions before he realized that he was shaking. The snow around him was starting to accumulate on the ground and he could see his breath as he sighed. He truly hated the cold, but he couldn't deny how fragile the snow made the park look in the twinkling light of the streetlamps. Sighing again, Gareki tilted his head up toward the sky, catching a lone snowflake on the tip of his tongue before closing his eyes. That was something that Yogi had shown him on a past mission, and Gareki found himself smiling at the memory

Just then, something warm made its way around Gareki's neck, startling him as he opened his eyes wide to see a knitted scarf. Light laughter came from behind him, causing Gareki to turn around towards the source. There, standing under the streetlight amidst the lightly falling snow, was Yogi with a gentle smile gracing his face as his eyes twinkled.

"Sorry I'm late. It took longer to make than I thought" Yogi awkwardly laughed out. Gareki blinked up at him, then looked down at the scarf once again. Inspecting the scarf with his hands, Gareki noticed that it was a homemade knitted scarf with a cream base and Nyanperona embroidered at the ends. Gareki glared back up at Yogi.

"I hate Nyanperona" Gareki stated, looking away from Yogi's face and studying the falling snow.

"Ehh!? But-" Yogi started to protest.

"But thanks… I guess" Gareki mumbled, cutting Yogi off. Yogi blinked before smiling once more, noticing a light blush dust across Gareki's cheeks.

"Heheh~ You're blushing, Gareki!" Yogi teased, happy to please Gareki with his gift.

"Shut up stupid, I'm not blushing. It's simply too damn cold out here" Gareki snapped, standing up from the bench and walking past Yogi. Yogi laughed and followed after him, lightly grabbing his hand as they began walking back towards the ship. Gareki felt his stomach lightly flutter, but pushed the thought out of his mind once more.

The snow continued to fall around them, with the cold wind taunting Gareki. He gently moved the scarf up his face with his free hand, noticing Yogi watching him with his huge smile adorning his face, the gentle snow highlighting his features. Yogi squeezed his hand happily while lightly blushing and Gareki found himself glad for the excuse that the cold snow provided him. Holding Yogi's hand was nice and gave him a warm feeling. He could get used to this on cold days, and Gareki caught himself hoping for more in the near future.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback, as I am still learning!


End file.
